Weapon Soul
' Weapon Soul '(ウエポンソウル Uepon ''Souru) is a technique that allows user to manipulate their soul in order to morph their form and spiritual attributes. Description The thing with ki is that people think it is attached to the soul and every time you use it you are stripping away a part of your very soul. This isn't true at all, though ki and soul are affected by one another in different ways. The soul, that curious unseen thing, is like a bow. To gathering strength or energy requires the soul to be able to bend. Of course, the farther you can bend the bow the more power you have, but you can only bend the bow if have the strength to bend it. Ki is the arrow. Ki without a bow is useless, likewise, a bow without an arrow is equally as useless. By applying this concept Weapon Soul manipulates the soul, and by doing so, user can transform parts of their body into anything they wish. There is nothing magical about this technique to make user grow or become altered in any way. It is merely the ability to alter the nature of ones very own soul forcing a change in their physical bodies. User’s natural form is what is reflected within their soul, inscribed in the smallest particles of their ki. All of that changes as user does. A new layer is placed on top of the base ki. As users body changes their soul expands and pushes forth their ki consequently. The human body isn't made to contain that much ki, so user’s spirit fashions them a new one. The transformation is not a simple sharpening of the soul to draw upon purer energy; it is a complete change in the form of the soul. User is able to turn their body into whatever they deem a weapon. While it is easier to transform into more traditional weapons (e.g. sword, axe, shuriken, combat knife, etc), with enough skill, strength and imagination it is possible to take on more unconventional weapons. As long as an item even a form can be seen as something able to kill, and user can use it. Aside from being able to change ones outer appearance, the technique can also be used to alter the inside of the body as well, shifting the location of vital organs, and regenerating organs as well. Masters of this technique can even harden bones and remove them, regrowing new bones instantly to take their place. The transformations are the result of user’s ki so staying in a transformed state for any extended length of time or transforming multiple times uses a lot of ki all at once as it shapes users soul. At the same time it will extend users "ki well". Like a muscle, ki can build on itself. Every time you flex it you work it out and strengthen it. The transformations are a very intense work out that creates a large void of space in user’s reserves to be filled with new ki. Unfortunately the technique is a double edged sword. The strain caused by Weapon Soul, and the training needed to attain it, is devastating. User must push past their physical limits, in order that they might break those limits and become capable of accommodating a higher form of power without destroying their body in the process. Following that there is the influencing of their own soul, a process which can take months to learn and is, in its own right, extremely dangerous to perform. A person cannot have a soul without ki. If a warrior ever uses up all of their ki, impossible considering they would be rendered unconscious before being able to dig that deeply, their soul would no longer have enough power to tie it to their body. And when the bow breaks, the cradle will fall. A soul is attached to the body's energy and without ki it sought out the next most compatible source of energy; what most referred to as heaven. However Weapon Soul takes this a step further. Over use of the technique runs the risk of not only breaking the bow but shattering it. Literally destroying a person right down to the Soul Core, which alone is indestructible, preventing their soul from attaining rebirth as a human. It is truly hideous, as user doesn’t merely die they cease to exist. Notes Ayame Magami based this technique on how the Shikizoku draw from the “Red”. Trivia Weapon Soul is based off of the ability of '''Mea Kurosaki' from To-Love-Ru Darkness with various aspects of Demon Weapon from Soul Eater, and Super Saiyan transformation added to it. Category:Magami Clan